


Tu sombra

by Hessefan



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-19
Updated: 2006-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En plena oscuridad la estrella de Suzaku buscó no chocarse con nada pero una mano aferró su brazo haciéndolo tambalear; cuando quiso darse cuenta de la posición en la que se hallaba descubrió su cabeza reposando sobre las piernas del hombre que amaba y amaría por siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu sombra

**Author's Note:**

> Disc,.: FY de Yuu Watase.

****

La luna se reflejaba sobre el gran estanque que rodeaba el palacio.

Todo parecía dormir.

Ya era muy tarde, demasiado tarde como para que una persona atravesase con sigilo los pasillos del recinto.  
   
  Nuriko levantó el ruedo de su ostentoso atuendo antes de golpear la puerta con prudencia, observó a ambos lados y cuando escuchó la voz que le autorizaba a entrar, no lo dudo más e impaciente ingresó.

  En plena oscuridad la estrella de Suzaku buscó no chocarse con nada pero una mano aferró su brazo haciéndolo tambalear; cuando quiso darse cuenta de la posición en la que se hallaba descubrió su cabeza reposando sobre las piernas del hombre que amaba y amaría por siempre.

  Con furia se puso de pie; supo que no podía gritar en el palacio y eso le crispaba los nervios: sentir unas inmensas ganas de gritar y no poder hacerlo.  
   
—¡Déjame! Eres un bastardo...  
—¿Así, con esa falta de respeto, te diriges hacia mí? ¿El emperador? —investigó poniéndose con lentitud de pie.

  A pesar de la penumbra reinante en aquel cuarto, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana permitiéndoles observarse mutuamente.

—¡Emperador mis pelotas! —exclamó entre dientes, cuidando de no elevar demasiado el tono de voz.  
—Nuriko, ya lo hablamos... Tranquilízate.  
—¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me tranquilice?! Acepté muchas cosas, acepté esconder todo y guardar apariencias por ti y tu hipocresía... Por ti y tu papel en el pueblo de Konan. Acepté ser sólo tu amante ¡Pero esto es el colmo! ¡Por lo que veo no has perdido el tiempo con tu esposa!  
—Nuriko, por favor; no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es —el tono sereno de su voz no varió un ápice.  
—Por eso estoy aquí —habló con firmeza, aunque esa seguridad amenazó con flaquear al ver al Emperador caminar hacia él—… para decirte que me tienes harto y que...  
—Ya sé a qué has venido —interrumpió tomando entre sus manos a su guerrero y así poder besarlo.  
   
  ¡Por Suzaku! Siempre era igual; había ido a la habitación de Hotohori con el fin de terminar con su martirio, pero como siempre se encontraba atrapado en sus brazos, rendido, cansado de luchar por un amor vacío, inocuo… para terminar así derrotado.

¿A quien quiso engañar? Eso de ir al cuarto del emperador para decirle todo lo que pensaba y mandarlo al demonio, en los últimos años, jamás le había funcionado, y en el fondo ambos sabían en que terminaría todo.

  Las manos de Hotohori recorrieron afanosas la anatomía de su amante, desató el lazo que le privaba hacer esas caricias más intensas; le encantaba ver el cuerpo desnudo de su guerrero.

  La estrella de Suzaku se estremeció cuando los dedos de su amante aferraron con codicia sus caderas, bajando pecaminoso hasta sus glúteos y de una manera no propia de quien fuese el Emperador. Hotohori se arrodilló, como si fuese él, el vasallo, encontrándose con el miembro del guerrero por completo erguido... Sus sentidos se nublaron apenas el aroma característico anegó su nariz.

  Cuando sintió aquellos labios Nuriko no supo si lloraba por el dolor en su corazón o por el infinito placer que ese hombre le estaba obsequiando. Se estremeció al percibir como la boca de su Señor engulló sin culpas;  elevó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos en su lacia y sedosa cabellera, pero por desgracia dejó su labor e incorporándose buscó su rostro para besarlo con pasión; fue ahí, en ese preciso instante en el que la Estrella nada pudo hacer para evitar terminar acostado sobre la cama del Emperador. Éste, con rapidez, se había desprendido de las molestas ropas que tanto lo obstaculizaban.

  El miembro enhiesto de Hotohori se irguió amenazante, palpitaba cual corazón y aún más con la cercanía del otro. Nuriko no lo pensó demasiado -no podía siquiera realizar labor tan básica como pensar-, y tomándolo, lo guió hasta sus labios.

  El Emperador no pudo evitar exhalar un gemido al sentir esos labios sedosos recorrieron su miembro; sentir la cálida boca de su compañero, atrapando con ansias mal contenidas, fue más de lo que pudo pedir, pero no quiso acabar así, necesitaba hacerlo dentro de Nuriko, así que, haciéndolo a un lado, se acostó boca arriba indicándole que se sentase.

  La estrella de Suzaku dudó, sin lubricante sería algo difícil, pero ¡al demonio! La pasión era tanta que el placer sublimaba ese dolor. Nuriko obedeció la orden de su Emperador, y sentándose sobre él, se dejó caer.

  Cuando el tortuoso recorrido llegó a su fin, tomo las caderas de su superior y, sincronizados, comenzaron a moverse.

  El calor era delirante, placentero: los vaivenes poco inocentes de Nuriko lo arrastraban al infierno, a la perdición. Con cautela gimieron... El Emperador buscó incorporarse y sentarse para que de esa manera el miembro de su amante pudiese quedar atrapado entre su abdomen y la anatomía del otro. La fricción alentaba sus alocados vaivenes, así que sin tapujos, Nuriko aceleró sus movimientos consiguiendo su propia eyaculación, al mismo tiempo que sintió el líquido caliente y espeso derramarse en su interior.

  Las manos de Hotohori dejaron de hacer presión sobre los glúteos de Nuriko, poco a poco los músculos tensos comenzaban a relajarse y la respiración, junto con el pulso, volvían a la normalidad. Los párpados se tornaron pesados, los ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, empero, antes de eso, Hotohori reaccionó:  
   
—Nuriko, vístete; debes irte.  
   
Claro, como siempre, no era prudente que descubriesen al Emperador con un hombre, menos en semejante momento, con su esposa en el pueblo, visitando a su familia.

—¿Por qué me hiciste esto? —inquirió con sumo dolor.  
—Nuriko... Ya lo hablamos, debo tener descendencia...  
—No van ni seis meses de casados y ella ya está embarazada —reprochó con enojo, escondiendo su mirada; sintió una profunda tristeza y aunque era obvio que eso iba a pasar, y aunque era necesario que mantuviese relaciones con una mujer, en la vida imaginó que lo lastimaría tanto, así como de ningún modo conjeturó que sería tan rápido.  
—Cuanto antes era mejor —fue lo único que pudo decir el Emperador en su defensa.  
—¿La amas?  
 —No, y lo sabes; no la amo, pero debía casarme... Y debo tener descendencia —quiso decirle muchas cosas, entre ellas que lo necesitaba a su lado, pero supo que era prudente callar.  
—¿Y nosotros? —era en esos momentos donde la Estrella de Suzaku odiaba ser un hombre, por ser el principal motivo que lo privaba de estar con quien en verdad amaba.  
—Y nosotros —pronunció con aparente desidia, incorporándose en la cama—… yo no puedo vivir sin ti, pero tampoco puedo ser tan egoísta...  
   
  Con aquellas palabras le había delegado a su guerrero la dura responsabilidad de elegir seguir siendo lo mismo que había sido hasta ese período en la vida del Emperador: Su sombra, su amante... O terminar con esa tortura.  
   
—Yo... Hotohori... —la voz le nació entrecortada, no quiso llorar e hizo todo lo posible por evitarlo—Por más que me pese y por más que me duela... Te amo...

  Eso fue suficiente para el Emperador, alcanzó los labios de su guerrero para besarlo, no obstante, causándole sorpresa lo esquivó. Con una melancólica sonrisa, Nuriko agregó:

—Pero no puedo quedarme a tu lado... Dentro de mueve meses estarás atareado con un recién nacido —se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse—. Luego ese niño irá creciendo poco a poco...  
—Pero eso no me privará de estar contigo.  
—Sí, Hotohori —contradijo caminando hasta la puerta. —Deberás estar a su lado, para ayudarlo a crecer y para amarlo. No cometas el mismo error que tu padre.  
   
  Hotohori supo lo que le quiso decir con eso último, sus padres jamás lo habían amado por la misma razón que a él lo había llevado a casarse con alguien que ni siquiera deseaba: compromisos, obligaciones, una unión sin amor, y fruto de ese desamor, había nacido él; y su hijo nacería en la misma situación.  
   
—Nuriko... Espera...  
—Que tu amor por mí no le prive a tu hijo el amor de un padre —dijo la Estrella de Suzaku antes de desaparecer de aquel cuarto que su hombre, muy a su pesar, compartía con una mujer.  
   
  Hotohori comprendió que no lo volvería a ver, y así fue, porque esa misma noche Nuriko partió del Palacio sin decir a donde, deseando en su corazón que Hotohori no odiase a su único hijo por haberle arrebatado el amor.

El Emperador entendía que su futuro descendiente no tuvo ni tendría la culpa. Intentaría hacer todo lo posible por amarlo, como debía ser, como un padre ama a su hijo en condiciones naturales.

No cometería el mismo error que su progenitor, y ese inmenso cariño que le tenía a Nuriko lo volcaría en su niño, para que creciese fuerte y amado.

  Fue inevitable, ambos supieron siempre, aunque quisieron negarlo, que su relación pronto terminaría cuando las obligaciones del Emperador fuesen llevadas a cabo, Nuriko era sólo un guerrero... Y un ser humano; no podría con su dolor, al ver al hombre que amaba, feliz con su esposa e hijo, paseando por el Palacio como una verdadera familia.

Hasta ese momento había podido luchar contra lo inevitable y angustiante que era saber que de ningún modo podría estar con Hotohori, más que como su sombra.  
 

  


 **FIN**

  



End file.
